Our overall objective is the investigation of the immune interactions of blood cells, particularly in patients with neoplastic disease. We shall continue our investigations of the quantitation of the immunoprotein coating of cells in various disease states, particularly in chronic lymphocytic leukemia and other lymphomatous disorders. We will continue the investigation of the effects of such immunoprotein coating on the interaction with phagocytic cells, looking particularly at the means of modifying these interactions. We will continue to study the chemical nature of the antigens involved in these interactions, particularly the chemical structure of the Rh antigen. We will continue the investigation of the abnormal membrane characteristic of the cells in paroxysmal nocturnal hemoglobinuria, particularly in the granulocyte and platelet.